JLJ: Christmas Special
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: A series of short stories about Christmas in the JLJ 'verse. Choice of categories will become apparent at the end. Covers: Mahou Batman Negima!, The Flash of Hinata Inn.
1. Professor Negi's Christmas Carol

**JLJ: Christmas Special  
Part One**

**So this is a crossover Christmas special involving my JLJ verse. This chapter focuses on the Negima side of things, for now. Here's a brief reference pool for the unfamiliar:**

**Negi Springfield, after watching parents and sister die for him, is an urban legend crimefighter in Mahora City known as the Batman, disguising himself with age-changing pills. The differences from Negima canon regarding the students are numerous and, in most cases, rather spoileriffic, but all of Negi's students are in-character relative to this universe.**

**Three, two, one.**

**Let's rock.**

* * *

_Mahora Academy  
Last day before winter break_

Negi Springfield let out a sigh of mild exasperation, before reminding them that "The more you goof around now, the longer I get to keep you after the bell..."

As if at the drop of a hat, the previously rambunctious students were quiet, seated, and looking at him expectantly.

Suppressing the urge to smile, Negi coolly said, "Now then, I'm sure you want to be messing around outside instead of sitting in here, but I'm sure I can get you to change your minds. Today, we're going to cover _A Christmas Carol_."

Dropping the mask entirely, he added, "And in light of the season, we've got a slight departure from the usual pace today. If you turn to the appropriate page in your texts-" he paused, allowing his students to turn to the page indicated on the board behind him "you will observe that this story is in script format."

With perfect timing as his plan for the day started to dawn on the girls, Negi supplied, "I'm sure you can see where this is going. Now then, do we have any volunteers for the assorted roles? I shall provide the narration."

"DIBS ON CHRISTMAS PAST!" yelled Fuuka.

"FRED!" cried Ayaka. Negi inwardly winced at that one, and wondered if she'd chosen to be Tiny Tim's parent intentionally or not.

Yue muttered "Christmas Present."

Evangeline lazily raised her hand. "Marley."

Chisame grumpily muttered under her breath, wondering why the hell everyone was getting so worked up over a dramatic reading in class.

Negi then asked, "Now then, who wants the role of main protagonist, Ebeneezer Scrooge?"

The class was completely and utterly silent for a full minute until Natsumi Murakami, the smug drama student, stood from her seat... and declared with overacted solemnity that "While I normally would _never_ turn down a starring role offered, I believe that there is another in the room who can, for this production alone, bring life to the character in a way that I could only _dream_ of."

And with dramatic flair, she turned and pointed directly at Chisame Hasegawa.

The bespectagled girl froze for a moment, as if the situation were so absurdly stupid that her brain had failed to process it.

"W-w-what the _hell_ are you idiots going on about?! I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with this farce!"

Sakurako shouted, "SEE, SHE'S PERFECT FOR IT!"

Negi snapped his fingers once. "Settle down, everyone. Now then, since Miss Hasegawa's been drafted to be our star protagonist, let's get this underway."

* * *

Several hours later, Chisame had forced her way through the final scenes, and though she'd _never_ admit it to another living soul, a small part of her was forced to acknowledge that, hey, it'd been kinda fun.

Especially when Evangeline had cut loose with more ham than the average butcher.

Haruna tried to keep up, she really did, but just didn't have the cheesy-as-hell overacting down as well.

At that time, walking from class to the dorms, her phone rang.

_'Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara...'_

Her eyes narrowed down at it, since there she could count on one hand the number of people to whom she'd given her cell number.

Opening it without thinking to check, she snapped, "What do you want?"

"_Now, now, that was rather uncalled for._"

Chisame instantly stiffened. It was her older sister over in Hinata.

Naru Narusegawa.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke again in a calmer tone. "Sorry. What's up, sis?"

_"I know you've got winter break starting tomorrow. I'd like you to come home so we can spend Christmas together like we used to."_

Chisame clenched her teeth and muttered, "I'm sorry sis, but those girls you live with are freaking _insane_. And given the twenty-nine psychopaths I have to put up with on a nigh-daily basis, I think I'm more than qualified to judge. Not to mention that worthless failure you've got for a boyfriend. Just what the hell do you see in him, anyway?"

_"Keitaro? What's he got to do with anything? And I'll have you know that he's a science student now."_

Chisame's retort was brought up short. She had absolutely _not_ seen that one coming.

"Be that as it may, he manages the fucking dorm you live at, and where you want me to be. And he gives me the damn creeps."

She'd never admit that it was because, for all his dorktastic exterior, he had the same charm that her English professor did. The kind that attracted swarms of female psychos for no discernable reason.

Naru sighed. _"Chisame, be fair now. You've never really given him a chance in the first place, nor any of my dormmates. But that's not important to this conversation in the first place. You still haven't given me a good reason why you can't spend Christmas with me."_

Chisame massaged the bridge of her nose.

_"Or are you going to just run away like last year, and the year before that?"_

_Shit._

"You are _not_ trying to call me a Shinji."

Chisame swore she could _hear_ the smirk in her older sister's voice as Naru said, _"You mustn't run away, little sister. If you give the crew an honest chance, then who knows? Maybe you'll - God forbid - have a good time. You can't be by yourself forever, you know."_

The bespectacled redhead leveled her phone a withering glare for a moment, until she deflated. "Fine. I'll visit for Christmas."

_"Promise, Chisame."_

"Tch. You should know me well enough that when I say I'll do something, I will."

_"I also know you well enough that if you can find a half-decent excuse to welch out of doing something you don't want to, you'll jump on the chance as soon as it comes up."_

_Damn, she has me there._ "Okay, whatever, I'll show up. I promise."

_"Great. Merry Christmas!"_

Snapping her flip-phone shut, Chisame snorted. "Bah, humbug."

* * *

Misa, intent on organizing a party for the whole class, asked, "Okay, so other than Chisame who probably won't show up anyway - though she will be sent an invitation - who definitely plans on being out of town to spend the break with their families?"

She'd already been made aware that Ayaka would be in G-Island City with her mother and stepdad, hence why Misa was the one working on this in the first place.

Surprisingly, Haruna was the only one to raise her hand. "Gonna be over in Tokyo, sorry everyone!"

"Well, since there are currently only two certain absentees - and a third probable one - can I count on those attending to bring stuff?"

* * *

**Next chapter will focus on the _Love Hina_ crew.**


	2. Have A Merry Hina Christmas!

**JLJ: Christmas Special  
Part One**

**So this is a crossover Christmas special involving my JLJ verse. This chapter focuses on the Love Hina side of things, for now, and establishes that Keitaro is the Flash.**

**Three, two, one.**

**Let's rock.**

* * *

_Hinata Inn, same day_

For the past few days, Keitaro had been unusually busy about making sure the place was clean. Not enough so to make any of the tennants suspicious - indeed, Naru planned on her younger sister arriving in a few days, so she didn't complain - but the manager still seemed rather nervous.

As she went about making lunch, Shinobu asked, "Senpai, is anything wrong?"

Keitaro, in the middle of stringing lights across the tree, replied, "No, I'd just like to get this taken care of. Planning to catch up with a friend of mine from middle school later on."

"You even had friends that far back?"

Keitaro's eye twitched at Mitsune's remark, wondering where the hell that had even come from. Bad enough that she was lazy and irresponsible as hell, she spent most of her time trolling everone else.

Naru, who was taking care of ornaments near the bottom of the tree, absently said, "You know, Keitaro, Motoko told me she needed a new practice dummy for her kendo training."

Then, with an impish grin, she looked her boyfriend in the eye and continued, "I say we tie up Mitsune and leave her under the tree 'till Christmas morning, with a card saying 'To Motoko, from Naru and Keitaro'."

Returning the grin, Keitaro added, "Or we could just hang her up in the dojo, covered with ribbons and bows."

"Why you -" Mitsune stormed off in a huff, apparently intent on bothering someone else.

The lovebirds shared a laugh and a high-five as the radio belted out one Christmas tune after another.

"So, tell me about this friend of yours."

"He was one of the popular kids, and one day when I was getting picked on, he stood up for me. We didn't become best friends right away or anything like that, but sometimes we'd hang out at an arcade or study together. When Kanako and I moved to another town just before high school, though, we kinda fell out of touch until about two years ago. Then, a few days ago, he called and asked if we could meet and shoot the breeze a bit."

"Any chance I've heard of him?"

"Yeah, he's that astronaut, Guy Shishioh."

Naru stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to look at him. "You know an _astronaut_ and never thought to tell me? That would've been very. Nice. To. Know!"

Drawing something of a blank on the question was relevant, and therefore more than a bit nervous, Keitaro asked, "...Why?"

Rolling her eyes with exasperation, Naru shook her head and puts her hands on her hips. "So that the next time someone wonders why the heck we're together, I can brag about how my boyfriend's pals with an astronaut! You _know _how big a fan I am of space-related stuff!"

Keitaro blanched with fear, as he _had_, in fact, completely forgotten that a) his girlfriend was indeed a massive fan of space and all things connected to it, and b) an old friend of his was an astronaut.

Seeing that she'd invoked the intended reaction, Naru leaned over him with a smile and lightly poked him. "I'll definitely, absolutely forgive you for this one, though... providing that you introduce us, of course."

"Of course, no problem, I'll introduce you to him tomorrow!"

Playfully winking at her boyfriend, she tapped him on the nose. "Fantastic! Come up later and you might-just-find-yourself-a-present."

And so it was with a light spring in her step that Naru went up to their room.

_Man, I never know what goes on in her head..._

"HEYA KEITARO!"

Accelerating into superspeed on reflex, the science student deftly dodged Su's flying kick, and spared a second to wonder where she'd picked that up from in the first place. His first suspicion would've been _Kamen Rider_, but at once doubted it because she would've been inspired to try and turn somebody into a cyborg superhero.

Then he observed her smash into the wall. Not through it, fortunately. That would've been a nightmare to fix in the snowy weather.

"Owwie. Why'd you have to go and do that, Keitaro? You're not as fun since you got fast enough to not get hurt anymore..."

Keitaro got a bitter laugh out of that - causing him pain was a game to her, after all. He knew the Molmol princess well enough to understand that she didn't mean it out of spite or malice. Of course, despite understanding that, he had no intention of letting himself get kicked in the face for no good reason.

As for fast, she didn't even know the half of it. At least, he suspected she didn't. The only ones he knew that knew about it were Naru, Haruka, and Motoko - the former two because he'd told them (though at different times), the latter because he'd had to reveal it in a crisis.

At that moment, he heard a scream from outside, and immediately recognized it as Motoko's.

Accelerating back to superspeed, he ran outside, took immediate stock of the situation - Koalla's impact with the wall had apparently been hard enough to dislodge the ladder Motoko was on, having been stringing lights across the side of the Inn - ran up the wall, caught her in his arms, backflipped off the wall, pumped his lugs to create a column of air beneath him to ensure a gentler landing for his passenger, and straightened up the ladder so it wouldn't fall the rest of the way.

All within the space of a half-second.

"You all right, Motoko?"

As her mind caught up with what had - or rather, what had almost happened, the swordswoman's expression flashed from fear, to incomprehension, to unnerved, to quiet gratitude. "I'm fine. ... You may let me down anytime, you know."

"Whoops! Sorry, there you go. Since I'm already out here, I'll go ahead and finish this -"

Motoko lightly smacked him in the back of the head. "That won't be necessary, I won't be more than a few minutes anyway."

His hands in a placating gesture, Keitaro said, "Okay, okay, I'll let you take care of it..."

Heading back in, he absently muttered, "When I try to help someone I get brushed off, but when I'm needed everyone's screaming for me. Geez..."

Taking a drink of hot coffee, Haruka said, "Your compassionate nature is not a bad thing, Keitaro, nor is your speed. While your readiness to combine them is great on a city or national scale, however, it's less so on the domestic level. Motoko turned away your help for the same reason that Shinobu insists on the cooking and laundry."

"Because I suck?" Keitaro asked.

"Because doing it herself makes her feel more relevant. It's less of a problem for Motoko since you can't master kendo for her, but we both know that if she asked and you could, you would. It's just something to think about."

Keitaro, who hadn't considered it in that light, smiled and nodded. "I see. Thanks for the advice, aunt Haruka. And Merry Christmas."

Not even twitching at the reference to her age, Haruka returned his smile with a small one of her own. "Merry Christmas, Keitaro."

Going in, Keitaro observed that everything was taken care of, so he went to bed, idly wondering what Naru had had in mind. He didn't expect much, maybe she'd be giving him something class-related earlier than intended - seemed like the kind of thing she'd normally do when she was in a great mood.

What he found was a redhead in a sexy santa suit.

With a sultry expression, she bade him forward.

* * *

**And that is where we will draw the curtain for tonight. Next chapter will be a continuation of plot points set up in this chapter and the previous, while also focusing on the _GaoGaiGar_ side of things.**


End file.
